Tremble
by FreelanceFangirl
Summary: Gon lands himself in some trouble, and Hisoka is definitely enjoying himself. ONESHOT


Another powerful punch to the face added to the multiple bruises and cuts Gon had obtained. His attacker, a blonde-haired phantom troupe member, laughed with her three other comrades who were present in the half-destroyed building.

_"Coming here was a bad idea" _thought Gon, wiping his nose of blood.

A deep chuckle came from his right.

With eyes wide, Gon saw the all-to-familiar purple spikes of hair, and trademark grin. The red star strikingly contrasted his pale skin, and his eyes were contracted to two amber beads.

_Hisoka_

"I see you have discovered my new plaything, Pakunoda" He almost whispered, hardley bothering to glance at her. His eyes fell to Gon, who still managed to stand and retain a fighting stance.

"And I see you've came to intrude once again. You should know your boundaries by now, clown." Her tone was even and her feet shifted defensively. Hisoka could be so unpredictable sometimes.

Light laughter sung from his lips, as he pointed a long finger.

"You call me a clown, yet you intend to steal my little prey. I suppose I'll just have to call you a thief."

Pakunoda erupted a snarl from her lips, and whipped out her duel-wielded guns. Before a she could pull a trigger, she found blood pouring down her chest.

"Ace of spades..." He called out, and the card flew into her lower abdomen.

"9 of hearts..." Another stabbed her in the shoulder.

"A joker..." To the forehead.

Gon stared at the scene in horror, as Pakunoda fell to the floor, spasming in her own pool of blood.

The rest of the Phantom Troupe sprung to life within milliseconds and activated their Nen. A white cloud of flaming aura lit the room.

Another chortle from Hisoka, as he sorted his cards.

_"There's no way I'm having another fight with him" _Thought Gon, looking around for an escape route. _"I've lost too much blood already...ah!" _Gon instantly pelted to some rubble to his left, which provided a shambled staircase to the second floor.

Hisoka's eyes followed Gon, but did not move from where he was standing. It only took another half second for two new oppositions to make a move on the jester. With a single slice, a head was relieved from its host by a king of spades.

The other hesitated, before creating some distance with a jump back.

"Hmm" Hisoka smirked, he liked to play.

He lifted his finger, and revealed his Bungee Gum. It had attached to his opponent's right side, like fish on a bait.

"H-how?" A defeated stutter broke through.

"Don't focus on the one's dead before you, but your own certainty of death" With a flick, Hisoka's victim barrelled to the other side of the room, still attached to the Bungee Gum. Screams filled the building, as he was pulled back and grabbed by the neck. His body shunted to a halt, but the momentum of the previous move made his neck break in Hisoka's fist.

Eyes emotionless, the clown discarded its broken toy.

"I suppose I'm the last one, as you seem to have obliterated my team" Said Feitan, black hair masking his features.

"Probably due to lack of experience, I'm sure you show much more potential." A pink tongue rolled over his lips.

Feitan unsheathed his sword, which stood well over half his height. It only added to the dark and dull tones his figure possessed, as it was shrouded by a black cape. He stood still, black gloves easily steadying the heavy weapon.

"I'll be the one to move first, I assume?" It was a rhetorical question, Hisoka had already panned this game out.

"I suppose you will"

Each punch was dodged by Feitan, which only fuelled Hisoka's bloodust more. They rained down at an immeasurable speed, each one blocked or skilfully avoided.

_I do enjoy a change of pace_

Feitan swung his sword a full 180o, forcing Hisoka to spring in the air. With another full-force swipe, the blade narrowly missed his ear.

Landing lightly on his feet, he barley had time to wink at his aggressor when the end of the blade cut into his cheek. It was a small cut, Hisoka ran a hand across his cheek which revealed the dark liquid on his hand. His eyes darkened.

Feitan aimed for another blow, only to miss the clown. In a flash, Hisoka appeared behind him and punched the back of his head. Feitan was launched across the room, but landed with a skid on the dusty stone floor. Hisoka was in front of him this time, and was punched in the gut. A gasp managed to escape Feitan, as he felt his insides bleed from the force. Again, he landed, but much weaker this time. He held his sword defensively, and blocked another incoming punch. The clown then kicked the dark one of his feet, and punched his gut again so that he smashed into the floor. The force cracked the stone, and shattered Feitans back. His sword flew out his hands, and guided by Hisoka's bungee gum, skewered him in the chest. A scream echoed throughout the building, as soulless eyes looked into the grin that was presented on his killers face.

_Delicious_

Gon had hid under a large piece of rubble, which was supported by two others, proving to be decent concealment. He had guessed the bloodbath was over, as the building had been deathly silent after that last scream. Using every ounce of energy he had left, he used Zetzu to bide his time from the impending footsteps.

_I'll find you, Gon_

It was getting harder to concentrate, as a particularly large cut in Gon's arm was still gushing with blood. Lightheaded, he fought to keep his aura from spilling out.

"Gon, it's time to come out"

_"No, no, no.."_

As Hisoka's footsteps entered the room he was in, Gon could no longer hold his Nen.

Sensing the now fully unshrouded Gon, he bent down next to some nearby rubble and found his hiding spot. He grinned.

Gon inched as far as physically possible away from Hisoka, clutching his arm tightly to stem the bleeding. When Hisoka reached his arm in, he kicked it away feebly. Gon's eyes were full of anger.

"We'll have none of that" _You know how much I like it_

Hisoka reached in again and grabbed Gon by the foot, dragging him out. He then picked him up and carried him to a more spacious area. Gon didn't have the strength to fight back.

The clown laid the young by against a wall, and started unbuttoning the green jacket he was wearing. With a slight blush, and face full of confusion, he watched Hisoka curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Hisoka only chuckled again.

Gon yelped in pain as Hisoka gently grabbed his injured arm. Panicking, Gon tried to kick him away.

"Shh, shh" Hisoka squeezed his arm again, ensuring another protest in pain, and quickly placed his thumb in Gon's open mouth. He then proceeded to bound his arm up tightly with the jacket.

The pain intensified to agonising burning, and Gon's eyes began to water. He bit down on Hisoka's thumb, as the pressure increased. A small drop of blood coated his thumb, and when he was done the jester put it in his mouth and sucked it away. Content with the binding, he looked Gon over for any other serious wounds.

Energy utterly depleted, Gon become overrun with drowsiness. He fought the urge to close his eyes, but failed when Hisoka pulled his head into his lap. With no strength left, he could only succumb to unconsciousness and to the dull pain that had taken over his body.

_Good boy, Gon_


End file.
